


it's the quenchiest

by sylphrenas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Multi, cactus juice, just friends chillin, technically i guess drunk but the prompt said high and i thought cactus juice and here we are, theres some loose implications of romance nothing too concrete, they get high lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: sokka & suki & zuko get high. or drunk. whichever it is. either way, there's cactus juice involved and they laugh way too much.
Relationships: Sokka & Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	it's the quenchiest

“How did you even get this?” Zuko asked, staring skeptically at the bottle in Sokka’s hand. 

Sokka grinned and responded, “Oh, I have my ways.”

“He stole it.”

“How dare you!” Sokka said indignantly. “I did not steal it! Suki, you were there! You literally saw me leave money there.”

“...But did you leave the right amount of money?” Suki asked, smirking.

Sokka scooted closer to Zuko, who wrapped an arm around him immediately.

“Zuko, she’s bullying me! Tell her to stop.”

“Suki, stop bullying Sokka.” Sokka hummed in contentment before Zuko continued, “That’s  _ my  _ job.”

Sokka gasped in indignation but didn’t move away from Zuko, too content with the warmth of Zuko’s body.  _ Stupid firebending jerk bully.  _

“Fine,” Sokka said, crossing his arms. “See if either of you get any cactus juice.”

Suki rolled her eyes, her warm brown irises sparkling mischievously. She nodded at Zuko, and Sokka felt Zuko nod back above his head.

Before he knew what was happening, Sokka was pinned to the floor with Suki on top of him. Her face was inches away and her hair was a curtain, hanging down and blocking out the rest of the world. Sokka swallowed hard. Suki’s lips were so close; all Sokka had to do was lift his head up a fraction and-

“I got it!” Zuko said triumphantly and all of a sudden the weight over Sokka’s body was gone. Suki was sitting next to Zuko, whose fingers were curled firmly around a bottle.  _ Sokka’s  _ bottle.

“Hey!” Sokka said indignantly. “Give that back!”

Suki laughed in his face and responded with a smirk, “Come and get it.”

“Happy to.” Sokka grinned and lunged forward. At the last moment, Suki shoved Zuko in front of her as a human shield and watched, giggling, as the two boys fell over each other on the floor.

“Suki!” Zuko complained, maneuvering out from under Sokka. “I could’ve dropped the bottle!”

“Speaking of the bottle…”

“Sokka?? How’d you get it again??”

“Well, Suki, darling, dearest,” Sokka said, weighing his words and building as much suspense as possible. “I just took it from Zuko. Wasn’t that hard.”

Suki turned to Zuko with a teasing glare. “Really, Zuko?”

“Well maybe if  _ someone  _ hadn’t used me as a human shield, this wouldn’t have happened,” Zuko said, dodging a playful punch to the shoulder.

“Either way,” Sokka said smugly, lifting the bottle to his lips. “I have it now.” 

“And you’re seriously not giving any to us?” Suki said, pouting.

Sokka rolled his eyes, pushing her shoulder lightly. “I never said  _ that _ .”

“Well, good,” Zuko cut in, smiling slightly, “now drink.”

Sokka acquiesced, tilting the bottle back and taking a large gulp. Immediately, his eyes bugged out and he had to physically make an effort to not spit out the cactus juice.

“This is-” Sokka coughed- “ _ so  _ much stronger than the stuff in the desert.”

Zuko gave him an incredulous look as Suki burst out laughing.

“Uh- yes? It’s distilled?”

“Okay, Firelord Royalty Hotman Hot Stuff, just because you know everything doesn’t mean me and Suki do. Right, Suki?”

Suki shrugged. “This is on you, buddy. I figured it would be stronger.” 

“Hey!” Zuko said, sounding offended. Sokka and Suki turned to look at him as he continued, “Only  _ I  _ get to call Sokka buddy! You don’t get to do that!”

Suki giggled, recalling the story the boys had told her. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m gonna stop just because of that.”

Sokka’s eyes widened and he smirked, thinking for a moment. Then, he patted the pouting Zuko on the shoulder consolingly and said, “That’s rough, buddy.”

All three of them doubled over with laughter, gasping for breath and holding onto each other. Somewhere in the mix, Suki grabbed the bottle from Sokka, and when they all calmed down, she said, “Well, if that’s how we are  _ without _ cactus juice, this should be interesting.” She tilted her head back and drank for at least eight seconds before Sokka pulled the bottle away from her mouth. She glared at him indignantly as he took a drink as well, but when he glanced at her with a smirk and dilated pupils, only the slimmest ring of dark brown visible, she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. Especially when he passed the bottle back to her. 

… 

“And  _ then  _ she turned into the moon,” Sokka wheezed, doubled over on the floor. His body shook with laughter, tears coming from his eyes. 

Suki and Zuko exchanged brief glances of concern before laughing as well, leaning on each other for support. Sokka’s shoulders continued to heave up and down but his laughter faded until he was left hugging his middle, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t tell what kind of tears they were, but did it matter? The buzzing in his head told him  _ no, no it did not.  _ He shrugged, grinned, and took another drink from the bottle in Zuko’s hand. 

“Hey!” Zuko protested, reaching for the bottle but grabbing Sokka’s ear instead. “Gimme- gimme it back!” Suki giggled and fell over onto her back, letting her hair fan out around her head.  _ Ha,  _ Sokka thought, laughing again.  _ Fan out.  _

After a moment, Zuko stood up, bracing himself against the shoulders of both Suki and Sokka, much to their incoherent dismay. He grabbed the bottle and held it above his head at a dangerous slant. His mouth opened to say something and Sokka and Suki waited expectantly, grinning widely.

A minute passed and Zuko’s shoulders slumped. His expression shifted into one of dismay as he said, “I forgot.”

Sokka and Suki collapsed in laughter, Suki hitting the ground with her fist as tears streamed down her face. Zuko slid back down to the floor, his body hitting the ground with a thud, eliciting a groan and more giggles from the two people on his right. He leaned back and wrapped an arm around Sokka’s waist, leaning into him and feeling his whole body relax. 

“As cute as this is,” Suki said, leaning forward to make eye contact with Zuko and gesturing vaguely at his head on Sokka’s shoulder, “I would really very much like to not fall asleep on the floor.”

Sokka laughed loudly and fell over onto his side, his head finding a place on Suki’s lap as she instinctively began to run her fingers through his hair. Rather than sitting back up, he continued clutching his stomach and snickering for no apparent reason. 

“Katara’s gonna kill us when she finds out this is why we didn’t go on the double date with her and Aang.”

Sokka flung a clumsy hand over Suki’s mouth and mumbled something along the lines of, “Don’t talk about my sister while I’m in your lap.” Suki’s eyes lit up and after a second, Sokka sat up in indignation, wrenching his hand back to his chest and wiping it on his shirt. “Did you just lick my hand? That’s- that’s  _ gross. _ ”

Zuko smirked amusedly and said, “Don’t you do that whenever anyone puts their hand over your mouth? Don’t be a hypocrite, Sokka.”

“Shhhh,” Sokka said, falling back into Suki’s arms and resting his head on her thighs. “Not now, Zuko. I’m trying to- I’m trying to nap.” The word set off something in him and he giggled, his whole body shaking as he buried his face in Suki’s stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Suki shrugged at Zuko and started giggling as well. Zuko hesitated and clearly tried to stifle himself, but he laughed anyway and awkwardly scooted closer to Suki. Sokka unapologetically draped his legs over Zuko’s lap and Zuko rested his hands on Sokka’s calves, leaning his head on Suki’s shoulder. Suki grinned at him blearily, her eyes starting to slip closed. This set off a yawn in him that was quickly followed by a loud snore from Sokka. Zuko and Suki looked down and giggled before trailing off into tired silence

“We’re gonna be so uncomfortable when we wake up,” Zuko said, not making any attempt to move or adjust his position.

“For once, I agree with Sokka,” Suki whispered loudly, moving one of her hands up to press a finger to Zuko’s lips. “Shhhh. Sleep now. Think later.”

Zuko smiled and responded quietly, “Don’t tell Sokka you said that.”

Suki let out a soft laugh and Zuko felt her body move slightly next to him as she fell asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and used the other arm to close the bottle, setting it a safe distance away from them. Slowly, he let his eyes drift closed and he fell asleep, surrounded by the soft snores of Suki and the not so soft snores of Sokka. Surrounded by love. And the knowledge that he was going to have an awful ache in his neck in the morning. But it was worth it, he decided, looking down at the two as he faded off.  _ Definitely worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments very appreciated <3
> 
> check out my tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue or my atla sideblog @sukisbxtch :)


End file.
